


Counselling

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has been going to Ms Morrell for a few months now, she surprised when Ms Morrell gives her a exercise to do that she wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counselling

"How are you Allison?" Ms Morrell asked her.

"I'm okay, thanks" Allison replied.

"Good, now have you been doing those deep breathing exercises I told you to do when your stressed?" Ms Morrell asked.

"Yes, they have been very helpful" Allison smiled.

"I'd like to try a something a little different today. Tell me how you feel when you look at these pictures" Ms Morrell smiled.

"Okay" Allison replied, as Ms Morrell started showing a range of pictures.

"Sad, happy, bored, tired, excited, cold, hot...uh...I..." She trailed off when an odd picture came out.

"It's okay Allison, just be honest" Ms Morrell smiled.

The picture was of two girls in their underwear kissing.

"Uh happy I guess" She replied.

"Okay, how about this one" She asked.

"I...um, I'm not sure" Allison stuttered, the girls were now both naked and one of them was touching the other's breasts.

"This one?" She questioned.

"I'm really not sure, Ms" Allison said, the picture showing the girls going down on one another.

"Lastly" Ms Morrell stated, holding up a picture.

"How...where did you get that?" Allison asked.

The picture was now of Lydia, her head rolled back, with two fingers inside herself.

"Lydia was happy to contribute" Ms Morrell smiled.

Allison blushed, realising she could feel wetness pooling into her panties.

"Now Allison, you've been very tense lately and I think I know just the thing to help" Ms Morrell said, standing in front of her.

"What?" Allison asked.

"This" Ms Morrell said, grabbing Allison's hand and placing it on top of her breast, groping at it.

"Ms! What are you doing?" Allison said, startled.

"I can feel how hard you are you know" Ms Morrell said, letting her own finger brush against Allison's other nipple.

"So hard..." Ms Morrell said, pinching it suddenly, earning a gasp from Allison.

"Now you try" Ms Morrell told her.

"I...I can't" Allison argued.

"You'll do as I say...or maybe I'll tell Lydia that you got wet over seeing her naked" Ms Morrell smirked.

Slowly Allison lifted a finger to her breast and palmed it through the fabric.

"Here let me help" Ms Morrell said, quickly pulling Allison's top and bra off.

"Continue" She ordered.

Allison let her thumb brush against one of her nipples, surprised at how good it felt. She repeated the action harder this time. Soon she was palming at both of her breasts, panting lightly.

"Enough, let's try something else shall we?" Ms Morrell said, pulling Allison's skirt and panties off, leaving her completely bare in the room.

"God, I knew you were wet" Ms Morrell commented, holding Allison's panties up like a trophy.

She then dropped to her knees, not too far from Allison's pussy.

"Have you ever masturbated before?" She asked.

"No" Allison mumbled.

"I'll help you" Ms Morrell said, grabbing one of her hands and putting the finger just outside her entrance.

"Slowly, you push it in..." Ms Morrell said, as she slipped the finger into Allison, feeling how the girl shook.

"Then slowly thrust it in and out...getting  good rhythm" She said, thrusting the finger further inside Allison.

"Oh..." Allison sighed.

"How does it feel?" Ms Morrell asked.

"So...good" Allison stuttered.

"Now carrying on doing that yourself" She exclaimed, taking her hand away.

Soon Allison's moans were getting louder and Ms Morrell told her to slip another finger inside.

"Yes...yes" Allison cried.

After Allison had slipped another finger inside herself, her hips started thrusting forward, trying to get more friction.

"Now there's one bit of your pussy we haven't explored yet" Ms Morrell said, letting her finger lightly brush against Allison's clit.

"Oh! Yes, there, again!" Allison said.

"I'll go one better and lick it for you...all you have to do it tell me one thing" Ms Morrell explained.

"Anything!" Allison said, getting closer to the edge.

"Tell me how you felt about seeing Lydia...all spread and wet in that photo for you" Ms Morrell stated.

"I...I can't" Allison replied.

"Oh, but your so close. Just tell me that and you'll be able to come" Ms Morrell exclaimed.

"I...it felt...good..." Allison stuttered.

"I need details Allison" Ms Morrell said, getting closer to her pussy until she was practically breathing on it.

"It made me wet, so wet, oh God" Allison cried.

"Why did it make you wet?" Ms Morrell asked, a centimetre away from her clit.

"God, seeing her head fall back like that, her back...oh...arching...her breasts bouncing, her nipples so hard. And...oh God, her fingers inside her, thrusting in and out, practically on the edge, it just made me want to eat her up" Allison admitted.

"Then turn around" Ms Morrell smirked, twisting the chair around.

Allison gasped, seeing Lydia, fully naked on Ms Morrell's desk, her chest heaving and three fingers thrusting in and out of her.

"God Allison, do it, now!" Lydia commanded.

"Yes, yes!" Allison said, getting off of the chair and kneeling in front of Lydia, her tongue immediately going inside her.

"Yes! Oh, harder Ali" Lydia moaned.

Allison let out a gasp when she felt something enter her pussy from underneath, she quickly pulled her head away to see Ms Morrell licking at her clit.

"Yes! Yes! OOOOOH!" Lydia shouted as she came over Allison's face.

"Oh, oh! Yes, yes YEEEES!" Allison screamed, her orgasm hitting her.

"Well done ladies, I think that went very well" Ms Morrell smirked.

 


End file.
